


Sweet Impressions

by firstbankofchickpea



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstbankofchickpea/pseuds/firstbankofchickpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't too difficult to win the Earth King over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Impressions

The demoness’s perfectly manicured black nails raked across the lesser   
demon girl’s cheek as she struck her. Enraged, Unsere beat the cowering girl   
into the ground until blood bubbled from her mouth. Panting in exhaustion, the  
demoness barked at another servant. “Clean this fucking mess up!” As the servant  
complied, the mistress of the house took the time to take a seat and relax a little.  
Everything was calm again, as calm as things could be in Gehenna. She fixed her  
black as pitch hair back into place and re-adjusted her human bone choker.

Unsere’s peace of mind was shattered when she heard the grand door   
groan open. It was him. “Guten-tag, meine dear mutti!” A demon man adorned in   
a tacky lavender tuxedo strode into the room. A single strand of hair stood over   
his head and curled into a swirl, which bounced whenever he moved. Unsere   
glared at the visitor. “Mephisto, what the hell are you doing here?” Mephisto   
smiled, revealing a row of jagged teeth. “Father has told me so much about this   
king of earth of yours. I thought I’d drop by and say hello to my new little   
brother.”

The demoness crossed her arms and scowled at her lover’s older son. Her   
tongue forked for emphasis as she hissed. “You could not have come at a more  
inconvenient time. I don’t have the patience nor the energy to deal with you.   
Leave now.” Undaunted, Mephisto chuckled. “Why, I wouldn't dream of allowing   
a delicate flower such as yourself lift a finger for the likes of me, I won’t be but a   
moment.”

Her frivolous anger rising, Unsere rose from her seat preparing to throw the   
bothersome guest out herself. Suddenly a high pitched squeal echoed down the   
hall followed by tremors and a large crack splitting apart the ground. After the   
ground had ceased trembling Mephisto laughed long and loud. “His majesty has   
spoken!” Brushing past the flustered demoness, Mephisto strode into the demon   
prince’s nursery. 

A mobile of coal tars hovered above a black ornate bassinet. A shrill cry   
erupted from the cradle as Mephisto approached. Bemused, the demon peered   
down and locked eyes with the agitated infant. The baby’s ghastly white skin   
stood out in sheer contrast to the black lacey bastardization of a christening gown   
he was cloaked in. Most remarkable was a horn erupting right on the top center   
of the child’s skull. The way his dark green hair covered the horn made it appear   
as though it were a stalk of some sort.

The baby’s wrists were bound fast to the bassinet by a chain. The infant’s   
drooping, sleepy eyes twitched in rage as he pulled at the bonds. Mephisto   
looked back at the child’s mother in distaste. “Chains, mutti? Now is that any way   
to treat such a precious little cherub?” Unsere sneered at her step son. “It’s for   
his own good. He refuses to settle down or to sleep. No one can get near the little   
brat without causing an earthquake. Worst of all, he bites.” No further   
implications were needed as the demoness folded her arms over her ample   
chest uncomfortably.

Mephisto looked back down t the little brother who had caused so much   
trouble. The baby glowered at him, a snarl purring out from his throat. After a few   
seconds of the staring contest, Mephisto reached into his pocket and pulled out   
an impossibly large lollipop. All manner of rage ceased once the baby laid eyes on  
the brightly colored candy. Mephisto twirled it in the air teasingly as the baby’s   
eyes followed it’s movements. “Amaimon.” Mephisto called. Recognizing his   
name, the child looked up at the demon in tacky dress.

Mephisto lowered the sugary treat into the cradle, well aware that the action   
was akin to hand feeding a steak to a Cerberus. Consider this a gift from your   
dear older brother.” Tentatively, Amaimon’s mouth opened to accept the candy.   
Mephisto placed the sweet circle on to Amaimon’s tongue and withdrew his arm.  
The baby seemed startled by the new taste. His eyes stared widely up at the   
imposing figure of his older brother as he sucked the sweetness from the candy.

Unsere stood in stunned silence as the baby that had so viciously bit her mere   
hours before suckled on his lollipop in complete contentment. The infant’s eyes   
began to droop even as Mephisto, reached down and patted his head. Amaimon   
opened his eyes once more as he watched his brother smile before turning away   
to leave the room. Mephisto snickered as he left. “You can catch more little   
demons with sugar, mutti!”


End file.
